


Show a Little Warmth

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You already know it's Yumi/Sissi, but otherwise it might be a tricky fic... Yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Show a Little Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> You already know it's Yumi/Sissi, but otherwise it might be a tricky fic... Yeah.

"Why are you so cold to me around your friends? Don't tell me you're ashamed of me. I thought we were over that kind of thing once we let everything out into the open," Sissi said.

"It's not like I'm really that cold, just being a little discreet, we're out in public and all," her lover responded.

"A little discreet? You don't even look at me! Anyone who saw us would think we were angry at each other," Sissi shouted.

"You are angry at me," the other pointed out.

Sissi scowled and folded her arms. "You don't get it! I'm just trying to ask you to be a little warmer. I'm not saying we show them anything they'd find unsavory, just maybe a little affection." Sissi explained. "It won't be a tragedy if people mistake us for friends, will it?"

"Fine. That's definitely reasonable. Sorry if I seemed cold before, I wasn't really trying to be, you know?"

"Oh, you weren't? Then what is it? It's Ulrich, isn't it? You're not over him, are you?" Sissi asked.

Yumi shook her head, and gave Sissi a pleasant smile, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pushing pushing against her. "I like Ulrich fine, he's a good friend. But I love you," Yumi declared, then leaned forward, amorously kissing Sissi to prove it.


End file.
